David Napoli
David Napoli or 'Napolean' is the main protaganist of The Hills Have Eyes II (remake) The Hills Have Eyes II Napolean was part of a trainee squad. He was the outcast of the bunch. The squad was given a mission to transport equipment to scientist working in a top sectret location in the New Mexico desert called Sector 16. When they finally arrived they found an abandoned camp ground and noticed a bright light coming from the hills. Mistaking this for a distress signal there Sargent ordered a search and rescue mission. Napolean questioned this order since they had no contact with anyone and was forced to stay behind at the camp ground. While in the restroom a man crawled out of the toilet with sever scraps and dies from his wounds shortly after. Napolean tries to signal someone on the C.B. radio but to no avail. He then hears screams coming from the hills realizing Amber being attacked by a large mutant called Stabber. He runs to her aid but he is shot by Mickey before he can reach her. Mickey is then grabbed by the mutant and gruesomlly pulled into a hole. By the time Napolean and Amber reach the main group they find the Sarge as been fatally shot by Spitter by accident. They try to get down the hill using ropes but the ropes are cut leaving them stranded. They circle the hills finding a dying scientist who tells them the mutants will kill the men keeping the women for breeding and that the only way to get down the hill is through the mines. He then commits suicide. They successfully kill the mutany Stabber but Missy strays away from the group and is kidnapped by the mutant Chameleon. Stump decides to free climb his way down the hill while the remaining soldiers go through the mines in search of Missy and a possible way out. Half way down Napolean and Amber a seperated from the two others and are tracked by Chameleon who Napolean bashes over the head several times with a rock killing him. A passive mutant named Hansel allows to lead them to the exit. They find Crank and Delmar who dies from gunshot wounds caused by the blind mutant Grabber. Crank finds several sticks of dynamite which he accidently triggers and dies in the initial explosion. Napolean and Amber are left to find the way out finding a room full of manicans. One of whom springs to life and Napolean kills him using his bayonet. They finall find Missy restrained on a bed they untie her and the three continue making there escape. They are then interupted by mutant leader Papa Hades who Napolean kills with his bayonet as well. The three lone survivors continue through the mine finding the exit. Text then appears on screen revealing they were never found, the scene then shifts to another mutant watching them from a thermal moniter leaving there fate ambigious. Category:Characters Category:Hills Have Eyes 2 Characters Category:Army Trainees Category:Normal People Category:Humans